evilconcarnefandomcom-20200214-history
Hector Con Carne
Hector Con Carne is the main character of the show. He is an evil brain that has been attached to the body of a bear. He attempts to take over the world but struggles to do so in his current state. He is voiced by Phil Lamarr. Biography According to Hector's Mother, Hector always liked to take over areas, whether it be a sandbox or a kids pizza place. When he grew up, he became a Jillionare Playboy bent on world domination. However, his body was destroyed when Cod Commando (disguised as a mad scientist hired by Hector) tricked him into activating an explosive. His brain and stomach were also the only two known appendages to survive the explosion. Major Doctor Ghastly found those parts and put them in her life support domes. When Hector woke up he found himself in a fridge, where Major Doctor Ghastly explained everything. He decided to continue to try and take over the world, and hired Major Dr. Ghastly as his new mad scientist. At some unknown point, he was eventually attatched to Boskov. Appearance He is a pink brain with black eyes and a darker pink stem that serves as a "hand". He is inside of a green glass dome filled up with water that is attached to Boskov the bear along with Stomach. In the pilot episode, Hector's brain had a more round shape. In the first season his brain was given a more brain-like shape. In the second season onwards, Hector's brain was given detailed features, such as being made more bumpy and fleshy-looking and he was later given a purple temporal lobe. Before explosion When he had his body, Hector was a very tall and muscular man with large arms, a large chest, but thin legs. He had long silky black hair along with body hair on his chest and forearms. Before his body was destroyed, he was seen wearing a white shirt with purple pants and brown boots along with a gold necklace around his neck with a purple gem. Around his waist he wore a black belt with a purple buckle which displayed his signature "Hector Con Carne" logo. His face was never fully seen but he had a rather large dimpled chin and women found him to be extremely attractive. Personality Hector is a Mexican, Jillionare playboy with an evil urge to rule the world. Hector claims in The Pie that Loved Me that his main reason for wanting to rule the world is because he loves all the beauty it holds and believes that it is his right to rule over all the wonders of the world. Hector has had a desire to conquer and rule over others since he was a child, a fact that was revealed by his mother. He usually acts as an evil overbearing tyrant who yells, insults people and bosses them around, but Hector has a good side that shows whenever he isn't trying to take over the world, such as when he's just trying to have fun and it is shown that he genuinely does care about Ghastly, Boskov, Stomach and even General Skarr on rare occasions, and sees them as his friends and surrogate family. There were many episodes where Hector's nice side is shown, but he is mainly known for being evil. Hector also has a soft spot for his actual family as he cares deeply about his mother and wished that she would never find out about his evil life. He also cares about his beloved pet Enrique Jr.. Hector has mixed feelings about his heroic son Destructicus Con Carne due to his heroic lifestyle, however he still puts up with him due to being his son but wishes he could be more evil. Quotes *I'm not going to sit here and be insulted while eating lousy food! (Search and Estroy) *Boy, does not having a body stink, come to think of it not having a mouth stinks (Tiptoe through the tulips) *And to answer that, it is I Hector Con Carne who is responsible for that! (Max Production) *Another plan down the toilet (Max Poduction) *Fired!!! You're all Fired!!! (Evil goes wild) *He'd better be! (Bozkov's day out) *This stinks, I'm going home (The Pie Who Loved Me) *I really, REALLY hate that guy (Search and Estroy) *No one retreats from Hector Con Carne! (Bozkov loses his mind) *So Major Doctor Ghastly, is everything ready? (Bozkov's day out) *This is unbelievable! I am nothing but a brain! (Bring Me the face of Hector Con Carne) *Prepare For Battle! (Evil Goes Wild) *So here we are again Cod, I will finally have the pleasure of destroying you myself! Any last words? (Cod vs. Hector) *I don't understand it, I should've reached the stairs by now (Tiptoe through the Tulips) *You got the memo! You know very well what plan B is! (Teenage Idol) *Okay Ghastly, where's my HCCBDD? (The HCCBDD) *I said I don't want to talk about it, but yes (Mother of all Evils) *This is what you spend your 32,000 dollars on? This is the last time I leave a mad scientist to do a criminal mastermind's job (Mother of all Evils) *Throw him in the alligator pit. (Jealousy Jealous Do) *Love? Stop the love! (The HCCBDD) Trivia *Hector needs Bozkov to move but in the episode of Grim and Evil "Bozkov gets fired" Hector was seen to be able to squirm on the floor and jump without his dome and Bozkov. *Some believe Destructicus Con Carne may look like what Hector looked like before being blown up. This is unconfirmed, however. *Hector made appearances in the show Billy and Mandy. **In the episode "The Mother of all Evils," a picture of Hector's original body is seen hanging over the bed. His mouth is seen but the rest if his face is not. **In the episode Chicken ball Z Mandy bought Bunny Island. Bunny Island also showed up and a sign that said UNDER NEW MANAGEMENT appeared on a rock beside it. Hector was in his beginning of Evil Con Carne form during this cameo. In the episode Company Halt Ghastly, Hector, Bozkov, and stomach convinced Skarr to come back to Con Carne (The organization not the show) and the whole episode was a crossover between Evil con Carne and The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. **In the episode A brand new toy for Mandy, an inaccurate stuffed doll Hector was seen in Billy's closet stuffed inside of a jar without any brain juice and in the shape of a square this was most likely a doll of the beginning of Evil Con Carne version of Hector's looks. **In the episode The Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy, a picture of Hector was seen during the ending credits in 3D form attached to Lazlo in his head dome. *In the game Fusion Fall Hector made a cameo, You can see a billboard that has Hector on it, advertizing a weapon store where their motto is "Everything Must go ... KABOOM!!!" Gallery See Hector Con Carne/Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Evil Con Carne Members Category:Appendages Category:Male Category:Evil Category:Humans